Gone in 60 Microts
by capri1966
Summary: Hopefully their story will continue someday but until then...here is my version


Disclaimer: I own no part of Farscape or its characters.  
  
Setting: Everything up to and including Season 4.  
  
Author's Note: I have faith that all of our questions will be answered either in the form of a movie or television mini-series but until then let the imagination loose.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Chiana sat on the floor of command trying to console an inconsolable D'Argo when the coms crackled.  
  
John: Dee, are you there?  
  
D'Argo sat bolt upright.  
  
D'Argo: John, Aeryn, are you all right?  
  
John: Yeah.bare ass naked but all right.  
  
D'Argo stood up and helped Chiana to her feet. He stood at the window. John and Aeryn were indeed on the boat. They were wrapping themselves in tarp that was on the floor of the boat.  
  
John: Is there any sign of that ship?  
  
D'Argo looked at Moya's scanners.  
  
D'Argo: No, you two get back aboard now.  
  
Aeryn: We are coming D'Argo. May be now is a good time to get Noranti to wake Pilot.  
  
Aeryn was holding Wynona and her pulse pistol. She found the ring sitting beside her on the bench. She slipped it back on her finger with a slight smile on her face. John reached over and laid his hand on her stomach.  
  
Aeryn: I am still nauseas so I think everything is okay.  
  
John: I think we should use the scan when we get back aboard just to make sure.  
  
Aeryn shook her head in acknowledgement. John paddled them back towards Moya.  
  
Aeryn: What was that? I thought we were dead for sure.  
  
John: I think we were just probed.  
  
When the boat reached the open hatch D'Argo and Chiana were there to meet them. D'Argo helped Aeryn and then John.  
  
D'Argo: What in the hezzmana was that?  
  
John: I don't know some kind of probing. I don't think they meant to hurt us.  
  
Chiana: We thought you were dead.  
  
John: We are going to the med chamber to check things out.  
  
D'Argo: What things? You both look fine.  
  
John looked at Aeryn. She took a deep breath and looked up at D'Argo.  
  
Aeryn: The stasis was removed and our baby is growing. John wants to do a scan to make sure what ever that was didn't harm it.  
  
Chiana: Our? Does that mean?  
  
John smiled and slipped one arm around Aeryn.  
  
John: The baby is mine and Aeryn is going to be my wife.  
  
Chiana reached her hand out. John took it with his free hand and pulled her into him and hugged her.  
  
Chiana: Congratulations both of you.  
  
D'Argo stepped closer.  
  
D'Argo: Yes, congratulations.  
  
He kissed Aeryn's forehead.  
  
John: Now, I think we should get off this planet.  
  
Aeryn: Any luck with waking Pilot?  
  
D'Argo: Rygel is with Noranti and Stark in the den.  
  
John: I am just going to check Aeryn out and I will meet you in command.  
  
John looked down at the tarp that was chaffing his most sensitive parts.  
  
John: After I get some clothes on.  
  
Aeryn: I will go to the den encase we can't wake Pilot. I will work the controls as best I can manually.  
  
********  
  
Aeryn laid on the table while John got the scan ready. She had taken off the tarp and covered herself with a sheet.  
  
John: Ready?  
  
She nodded. John ran the scan over her. He looked up and saw the baby. Although he couldn't hear it, he could see the heart beating. His eyes were fixated on this little person. Aeryn's hand laid on top of his. He looked down at her.  
  
John: (smiling) He looks just fine.  
  
Aeryn: He?  
  
John put the scan down. He leaned over the table looking into her beautiful eyes.  
  
John: Call it father's intuition.  
  
Aeryn touched his cheek.  
  
Aeryn: I love you.  
  
John: Back at you.  
  
He kissed her lips softly then moved down and kissed her stomach. He stood up and held out his hands to her. She slipped her hands in his. He pulled her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
John: That is precious cargo you are carrying. You have to be careful now that it is no longer protected by the stasis.  
  
Aeryn: I know.  
  
He leaned his forehead against hers. D'Argo's voice came over the com.  
  
D'Argo: John has everything checked out with Aeryn and the child?  
  
John: Yes.  
  
D'Argo: Good. Time to get off this planet.  
  
John: We are on our way.  
  
Before John and Aeryn headed off in different directions they turned to each other. John smiled and stepped toward her. He took her left hand in his.  
  
John: Never a dull moment, is there wife?  
  
She smiled.  
  
Aeryn: Never.  
  
John: Love you.  
  
Aeryn: Love you.  
  
They kissed and ran off in opposite directions.  
  
*******  
  
It took nearly half an arn for Noranti and Aeryn to get Pilot and Moya functioning enough to lift off the planet surface. Moya was able to fly but she would not be able to starburst for several arns.  
  
D'Argo made the decision that they should keep with their plans to go to the diagnosian for Chiana.  
  
Aeryn was sitting in the den with Pilot. He was still weakened from his separation from Moya but was improving. Aeryn told him of her news.  
  
Pilot: Moya and I are pleased that there will be a new life coming aboard. From her data stores she knows the changes that happen to Sebeceans during pregnancy and she will try to adapt the atmospheric conditions accordingly.  
  
Aeryn laid her hand on the side of Pilot's head.  
  
Aeryn: Thank her for me.  
  
Noranti came into the den followed by Stark.  
  
Stark: I can run this ship if I have to. I did it with Talyn. Ask Aeryn she can tell you.  
  
Noranti: Pilot is back. You know I can give you something to help rest.  
  
Stark: I don't need to rest.  
  
Aeryn looked at them then at Pilot.  
  
Aeryn: Are you going to be okay with these two?  
  
Pilot: They don't bother me as much as they bother each other.  
  
Aeryn: Okay. I will be checking Moya's systems in the neural cluster, if you need me.  
  
Aeryn slipped out before Stark could corner her like he has been trying to do since he came on board.  
  
John and D'Argo were in command making sure that Moya didn't run into any more surprises. They both seemed distracted. John finally looked over at D'Argo.  
  
John: I will tell you mine if you tell me yours.  
  
D'Argo: I am worried about Chiana. What if the diagnosian can't fix her eyes?  
  
John: I am sure there is something he can do. I have seen miracles in medicine out here. If he can't, Chi will adjust. She is resilient and strong.  
  
D'Argo: I am trying to stay positive for her. I don't know what else to do for her.  
  
John: You are doing it. You are there for her.  
  
D'Argo: What is yours?  
  
John: I am going to be a daddy.  
  
D'Argo: This worries you?  
  
John: I am not worried about being a good dad. I had a great role model.  
  
D'Argo: You're worried about the fact that Scorpius is out there with a command carrier and once he finds out that you have defeated the Scarrans' assault on Earth he will renew his quest for your wormhole knowledge to finish off the rest of them.  
  
John: That is part of it.  
  
D'Argo: What is the other part?  
  
John: The Scarrans will be gunning for us now too. We destroyed their garden. I am not so much worried about their leader as I am the hat lady.  
  
D'Argo: Hat lady?  
  
John: Ahkna. She scares me D'Argo. She is power hungry which makes her extremely dangerous. Now the only way for her to gain the power she craves is to capture us and return us to the Scarrans.  
  
D'Argo: I thought without the flowers Scarrans lose their intellect.  
  
John: Sikozu said it doesn't happen overnight. It could be cycles before the Scarran race is reduced to drooling idiots. I don't have that kind of time.  
  
There was silence between them.  
  
John: You know the fact that I will probably not be alive when my daughter is born on the Royal Planet hurt but it was a relief to know that she would have a safe, happy life. No one would be trying to kill or capture her because no one alive would know that she was the daughter of John Crichton.  
  
D'Argo: But now there is Aeryn and this child.  
  
John looked at him.  
  
John: Yes. What kind of life have I condemned my son to?  
  
D'Argo: Son?  
  
John smiled slightly.  
  
John: Why does everyone always say it like that?  
  
D'Argo: John, I understand your fears and they are valid but you know that each of us will protect the little one with our lives, if necessary, even Rygel.  
  
John: I know.  
  
D'Argo: That doesn't ease your fears does it?  
  
John: Look what the Scarrans all ready did to Aeryn and tried to do to the baby. That was when they only thought the child might be mine. I have to find a way to keep them safe. He should have a chance at some kind of normalcy before he has to deal with all this dren.  
  
D'Argo: So what do you want to do? The stasis is removed. He is growing. There is no going back.  
  
John: I wouldn't even if I could.  
  
D'Argo: When I was faced with a similar dilemma, I took my family away. I found a place where we could live in peace and for a while we had a good life.  
  
John: You think I should take Aeryn and peewee off of Moya?  
  
D'Argo: None of us what to see you two go but this is not about us. You have to do what is best for your family. Just think it through carefully.  
  
John: I will. Will you be okay here by yourself for a while?  
  
D'Argo: Sure.  
  
John left command.  
  
********  
  
Aeryn was in the neural cluster with 1812 and a couple of other DRDs. She was kneeling down doing some rewiring. John had come in unnoticed. He stood there just watching her for a microt.  
  
Aeryn: You know 1812 when our child is born he is going to need a pet like his father had. I know you are not a cat but I think you will make a good companion for him. What do you think?  
  
1812 bumped her leg slightly. She smiled. John couldn't help smiling. He started to whistle the song he taught 1812. Aeryn looked over her shoulder.  
  
Aeryn: How long have you been there?  
  
John: Long enough.  
  
1812 started to play the music. John stepped inside the cluster. He held his hand out to Aeryn. She took it and stood up. He pulled her into his arms and started dancing her around in a circle. As the music got faster he went faster until her feet were not touching the floor. She was laughing and holding on tight to him. He started laughing as well.  
  
TBC  
  
Capri1966  
  
Give me feedback 


End file.
